The Fight to be Together
by Lady Timelord
Summary: A 10Rose reunion fic. COMPLETE. Rose finds a way to send a message to the Doctor.
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, Doctor Who in any form, characters, quotes, anything doesn't belong to me. They belong to the beeb, whom I have to thank, along with Mr Russell T Davis for bringing the show back to our screens. But. If anyone happens to know anyway I can get lots of money, so I can start producing the show and whatnot so that I actually do own part of the show ... then well.. please! let me know: **

* * *

Pete stopped the car on the beach, and Rose warily got out. She could hear the Doctor's voice, distantly, calling out her name. She walked off, away from the car, towards the open space. Nothing. She stopped and faced the ocean that was lazily crashing towards her. Maybe she'd got it wrong. Maybe she'd been imagining his voice.

Moments later, he appeared. She turned her head.

"Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, it's just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a supernova, I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye," the Doctor said, a slight sad smile appearing across his face.

"You look like a ghost"

"Hold on," Rose could see him fiddle with his sonic screwdriver, and point it towards the TARDIS console, and his image became instantly clearer.

"Can I t-", she reached out as though to touch his cheek.

"I'm still just an image. No touch." Rose could hear the pain in his voice, her not being able to touch him one last time was clearly not only breaking her heart, but his, maybe both of his.

"Can't you come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse."

"So." The Doctor smiled. This was Rose Tyler saying this. Rose Tyler who had saved the earth before, now wanting to destroy it just to see him again. He remembered how she had pulled apart the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex just to see him, just to keep him safe before. It hurt so much that he knew she couldn't do anything to keep him safe any more.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway? Right."

"About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden"

"Dalek?"

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for Bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor mildly chuckled. Of all the names of all the places in the world, they ended up on Bad Wolf Bay…

Rose began to cry. "How long have you got?"

"About two minutes." The Doctor's smile and dropped, and he looked at Rose, sadness filling him up.

"I can't think of what to say," a slight laugh in her voice. Of all the months she had spent, waiting for a moment, just one more moment with her Doctor, wondering what she would say, here she was, speechless, looking at the man she loved, so much. The Doctor smiled at this, and looked down to his feet.

"You still got Mr Mickey then?"

"Well, there's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby"

"You're not?" The Doctor was almost speechless. His Rose.. his Rose, expecting.

"No," she said laughing, "it's mum." The Doctor looked over towards Jackie. "She's three months gone, more Tylers on the way."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I'm back working in the shop."

"Good for you," he smiled, remembering how in the real world, the shop had blown up, seconds after they'd first met, and he'd taken her hand into his, and told her to run.

"Shut up. Nah, I'm not. The Torchwood on this planet is open for business, think I know a thing or two about Aliens."

The Doctor smiled. "Rose Tyler, defender of the earth." He paused. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day, and you'd gone missing, you're on the list of the dead. But here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

Rose really began to cry now. The tears were streaming from her eyes, glistening on her cheeks. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

The Doctor was waiting for this, but it still didn't stop him from hating the answer.

" You can't"

Rose knew he'd say this. Deep down, yet she hated it. How could she never see him again?

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. The last of the Time Lords." He smiled. It was an awkward smile, that he was smiling out of pity towards Rose, wanting her to know he'd be okay.

"On your own?" The Doctor nodded. He hated this. He wanted to be with Rose forever, just like she'd promised. Only now, he knew his time was almost up. He knew he had about a minute left with her, with his Rose. It wasn't enough time. It wasn't fair.

Rose took a deep breath, "I.." She couldn't do it. She stopped, took a deep breath, "I love you.." and more tears flooded her eyes.

The Doctor smiled. He'd been waiting for that. In all his 900 odd years, he'd never met anyone who quite fitted like Rose, and knew that their friendship and stopped being merely and friendship a long time ago. It was deeper than that.

"Quite right too," he smiled, and Rose nodded her head, holding her hand up to her face, her lips quivering, and her eyes streaming. "And I suppose... if this is the last chance I'll ever have to say it," his voice was wavering with sadness, "Rose Tyler..." And he faded. His time had run out.

Rose burst into tears. Hot, new waves of salty tears ran down her already tear stained face, and she buried her face in her hands. She turned, crying, to see her mother, Jackie Tyler, running towards her.

----

Rose awoke. She leaned over and switched on her bedside lamp and wiped tears from her eyes. It happened again. She remembered, she relived, she_ felt_ those emotions and memories once again in her dreams. That day. That afternoon. Those few minutes. Those few minutes in which she gained, and lost so much. The man. The Doctor. _Her_ Doctor. She wouldn't be able to sleep again, she knew, so she reluctantly shrugged off the covers and slipped into her robe and slippers and shuffled, sniffing, into the kitchen.

----

The Doctor awoke with a start, feeling hot tears running down his face. He'd remembered again. He remembered how, just as he was about to say three words he'd never said before, the tiny hole in the void had closed, his TARDIS, had closed it and instead of finding himself looking at the crying, yet beautiful Rose Tyler, he had ended up looking at the wall of his ship. More tears surfaced as he thought about this, but he impatiently brushed them away. He was moving on. He had too. He knew he could never see Rose again, and thinking about their last moments together wasn't helping him. Martha was nearby, and he didn't want her to know how much pain he was feeling. Martha was attempting to fill Rose's shoes, and he just wasn't ready for her to be completely gone yet. Her clothes were in his wardrobe. Her hairbrush in his bathroom. Her perfume with his aftershave. He didn't want to forget her just yet. But he had to, he knew that too. In a fluid movement, he got out of bed. He needed to get busy. He needed to change the topic running through his mind. He needed to save the universe, after all, with or without Rose, that's what he did.


	2. Coffee, tears and Barcelona

It was 6am. Pete was awake and bustling around the kitchen. Obviously, he hadn't been able to sleep any more than Rose had. As Rose meandered into the kitchen, he turned around, giving his daughter a concerned look. Despite it being almost a year since Bad Wolf Bay, he knew that Rose was still grieving. He could sense it deep down, in a father-daughter way, he guessed, as he was, yet actually wasn't her father at all. It was confusing, and Pete really didn't want to think about it. It was just … mad. He poured her a coffee and sat down at the table opposite her. He could tell something was on her mind, she had a vaguely distant look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Pete, caringly yet hesitant. He knew that if it was the Doctor, that he'd end up crying, and tears really ruined his reputation. Yet, as he looked into her hazy eyes he knew it was – it always was.

"I dreamt about the beach again," said Rose, "I just…" she paused. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away impatiently, "…I can't just live an ordinary life. I've been places, I've seen things, and now I have to go back to being the old Rose Tyler."

"Oh, Rose, there's so much more to you," Pete replied, reaching across the table, and taking her hands in his. "You know that. You know that you are possibly the worlds only hope in going back to, well, normal. Your experience with the Doctor, on other planets, aliens, it's what we need to protect us now."

Rose looked up, to see her dad's eyes, they were looking at her with love, and honesty perhaps. Deep down, she knew he was right, but part of her still believed, still knew, that she didn't belong there. She belonged in the TARDIS, with him, travelling through time and space. Forever.

"And anyway," he added, "The Doctor wouldn't just sit back and he wouldn't want you too either."

Rose sat there. He was right. And right there she decided. She was gonna be Rose Tyler: Defender of the earth, just like he'd said. She'd live the one adventure he couldn't the one he wanted so badly. But more than anything, she'd find a way to see him again…

---

The Doctor, in all his years and wisdom, as Martha had just found out, was absolutely useless when it came to making a decent cup of coffee. And she was a medical student, she had no money, she had no standard when it came to coffee, but when he handed her a mug that morning, it was the most foul thing she had ever tasted.

"Eurghh!"

"What now?!" The Doctor sounded impatient. "Too much sugar? Too much milk?"

"Too much disgusting coffee and coffee making skills"

"What? I make fantastic cups of coffee. Absolutely fantastic. Rose used to like it anyway…" his smile faltered, his voice lowered to a mere murmur.

'God no, not Rose again.' Thought Martha. She was sick of hearing Rose's voice. 'Oh Rose did this' 'Oh Rose did that' Did the Doctor not know about getting over someone. They'd been travelling together for a while now, and still she was no closer to the Doctor. He seemed to have a barrier when it came to letting her in. She didn't get it. What was with this Rose character? What had she done to him to make him like this? And where was she anyway? She'd had tried to ask, but each time the Doctor seemed to turn away and change the subject.

"Right then. Bad coffee aside, where too now?" Said the Doctor. Martha hadn't noticed due to her thinking about Rose, that there was a slightly awkward silence that was ringing in the Doctor's ears.

"I dunno, she's your ship."

"Right you are! So then.. Oh, I know.. Barcelona. I'll take you to Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." And he laughs. Not his usual laugh though. Inside the Doctor was remembering. Remembering how he'd said those very words to Rose before he regenerated. Some of the last words to come from his ol' face.

He shook his head, discarding the surfaced memory. "So, whatcha think?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Barcelona it is then!" and he twiddled and pushed and turned buttons, knobs, sprockets and wockets, pulled levers and… whooooooosh. They were off.


	3. Good Questions

CRASH!!

Martha promptly fell over. She'd discovered by now that the Doctor wasn't very good at parking, or landing, the TARDIS, and was about to shout at him, asking whether he had a licence to drive it or not, when:

"What was that?!" She heard the Doctor ask from the other side of the console, clearly he was on the floor too.

"What, we haven't landed?!"

"No… something hit us"

"Something h-" she frowned, "wait. What? I thought we were in a Time Vortex… how can we get hit by something?"

"That, Martha, is a good question. One that's sure to have a good answer."

"And the answer is…?"

"Ah. Well that I don't know, but I'm sure it's goo-"

They'd both stood up by now, and she turned to look over at the Doctor, who was staring at the monitor with a look of disbelief and incredulity.

"What?" she frowned at him. '_What's with him now?'_

The Doctor blinked, shook his head, and looked at it again.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor looked up startled. Martha had bought back to earth – so to speak.

"Sorry about that. Yeah, I'm sure it has a good answer, and well, we're gonna find out what it is." He smiled.

"Oh, and then we'll go to Barcelona. Dog's with no noses remember" he added with a wink.

"Right, so what hit us?" she asked, ignoring him.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Okay…" said Martha, rather tentatively.

"It was… a cyberman."

She stared at him, wide eyed and disbelieving.

"A… a cyberman?"

"Yes. A cyberman."

"Wha-?" She couldn't even finish her question. A cyberman. Here. In the Time Vortex. What on earth was going on? What she didn't realise was that it was going on, on earth.

"What's a cyberman doing here in the Time Vortex?" Martha nodded.

"Another good question. Again, I don't have an answer, you don't half have a habit of catching me on the spot with these tough 'uns!"

"And.."

And…what?"

Martha sighed. She'd never get anywhere with him under normal 'earthly' circumstances, but he'd taken her across the universe, to other planets, so she had to put up with it. _Just 'cos he's an awkward pain in the butt, isn't a good enough excuse to give this up._

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh right! Well.. wait there." And he ran around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Minutes later something began to fade into existence in the corner. It was tall, big, silver. Martha gasped. It was, indeed, a cyberman.

"H-How did you…"

"I traced it. Void stuff. Great stuff that stuff… I remember at Canary Wharf.." he broke off. He remembered again. He remembered Rose. He remembered seeing her fingers let go of the lever. He remembered shouting out her name as she headed for the void. He remembered Pete catching her. He remembered losing her. And he remembered Adeola. Martha lost her cousin that day too.

"Void stuff?" Martha remembered too. She'd found out exactly what happened from the Doctor, and she resented the thought of the cybermen more than she did before.

"Oh.. you don't know…I'll tell you later, but my clever, wonderful ship teleported it in by detecting the particles. There is another question though. _How _did it get here? It's impossible!"

"You told me nothing was impossible..."


	4. Holes

**A/N: I am ****SO**** sorry for the delay in the update… I've had a bit of a block but it seems like it might have been cured which is good for all you people! I shall get going on Chapter 5 if you review :) **

**

* * *

**

Rose stood up slowly. She'd just been introduced by Pete to the employees of Torchwood, and now she'd have to talk to them about what she wanted to do with Torchwood. It wasn't that she was scared of public speaking; I mean, she had stood up to a spaceship full of Sycorax – okay, she didn't know what she was doing but she did it anyway: tried to defend the earth without the Doctor. And here she was again, standing in front of a room full of people, not really knowing what she was doing, but defending the earth without the Doctor.

She'd been planning and plotting for months now, thinking of ways to break the laws of time and space again. She'd done it before; she'd absorbed the Time vortex of the TARDIS, but there was no TARDIS now, she had to find another way. A less dangerous way – last time she could have died. But how?

Not only did Rose have to do that for her own personal reasons, but she had to find a way of helping the earth fight what was out there, but she had little experience of space compared to the Doctor. The one way to make sure the world was safe, was for her to get the Doctor back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you know who I am by now, I'm Rose Tyler, and I'm here to turn around Torchwood. Before, it collected alien technology and used it to defend the earth. Now, it's going to, peacefully, help defend the earth, but there is one big task that needs to be done to do this properly. We need to get the Doctor back. " she paused, wondering if she should carry on and tell them the truth. She decided she should.

"Over a year ago, there was a battle here at Canary Wharf, only on a parallel world to this one. I came from that world, and was in the battle. Cybermen vs. Daleks, with the Doctor, me and the rest of man kind caught in the middle. There is a void, between these two parallel worlds, and we managed to send all the Cybermen and Daleks into this void, only," she took a deep breath, holding back the tears, "only I fell. Pete here, my dad, came back through from this world and saved me. Thing is, I left the Doctor on the other side. Months later, he found a hole in the void. We spoke to each other one last time… but now he's gone forever. Only he can't be. The Doctor once told me that nothing was impossible, and I'm not going to prove him wrong now."

Rose looked at the room. She could see a few people, who's eyes were glistening with tears. Others shifted awkwardly in their seats, not wanting others to see the way that her story had affected them.

"The Doctor is that last of the Timelords, and is the one man, the only one who can really save us. I spent a long time travelling with the Doctor, and I've learnt so much, but I only know a drop in the ocean of the knowledge that the Doctor has. If we want to defend the earth against aliens then we need him."

---

Rose had spent months looking through the Torchwood records, looking for anything that she could use to get back. She had lied to the Torchwood employees. She wasn't planning on getting the Doctor to protect that world, she planned on her getting back to him, and then protecting the other earth. She knew that if she got through the void, in a 'safe' way, the Doctor would have to close the void once and for all, and that the world would have to cope on its own, and that she'd be leaving her family forever, but for him, she would do anything. She remembered telling him that day in Canary Wharf that she'd made her decision a long time ago, that she would never leave him, and when she found him again, that was exactly what was going to happen. She would never leave his side, and would keep travelling. She knew she'd get old, she knew he'd regenerate again, but she was only 22, she had plenty of time left to live her forever with him.

Rose had given up searching through files upon files for information about ways to get through the void, but she never gave up hoping, which was why, 3 months later, the day before her 23rd birthday, she ran home, burst through the doors to Pete's house, and skidded into the kitchen at break neck speed.

"MUM! DAD! I've found it!" She almost screamed out.

"What?!" Jackie was in shock, her daughter was excited, she was exuberated even.

"I can get him back!" Rose was panting at this point, trying to get her breath. "I've found a way to get the Doctor back!"

Pete looked at her skeptically. She'd come home like this once before, and then discovered that it wouldn't work, and he didn't want to get his hopes up, or her hopes up, only for them to be quashed again.

"Honey, how can you be sure?"

"I found it! A hole in the void!"

Rose launched into an explanation of some new Alien technology that Torchwood had procured, and they had altered it to detect energy where it shouldn't be. Using this new 'radar', they had discovered a huge patch of energy at Buckingham Palace of all places.

"We went to investigate right, and guess what we found!!" Rose was really getting excited now, she was bouncing up and down on the balls of feet, a grin reaching from ear to ear and her eyes were glistening.

"I dunno!" Jackie was starting to get excited now, but mainly cos she loved to see her daughter like this. Since Norway, Rose had been subdued and depressed, and these rare moments of glee Jackie wanted to savor.

"We found.. a .. "she checked the file, to make sure she got the term right, ".. a hole in the fabric of reality. Basically, we found, a hole in the void!"

Jackie ran forward and hugged her daughter, tears of joy streaming down her face. She was so happy for Rose, for her being so happy, and although she didn't want Rose to know it, and would never admit it, she was happy that she might actually get to set eyes on the Doctor again.

"Now, all I have to do, is find a way to contact the Doctor.."

And that's when the idea struck her. _What might be floating in Time and Space that would catch the Doctor's attention? _He first thought was a Dalek, but there were no Daleks on 'Pete's World', which is when she though _Cybermen_. There were plenty of cybermen still around in Pete's world, with Cyber Factories still working underground. All she had to do was find a way to get it to the Doctor, and make him realize it was from her…

Later that night, Rose was watching the news while eating her dinner, and there was a bulletin about the scare at the Blaidd Drwg Nuclear facility in Cardiff. And she remembered. She remembered Margaret Slitheen. She remembered Jack. She remembered what Blaidd Drwg meant. Bad Wolf. She was the bad wolf, and despite his regeneration, he can't have forgotten. Without a second thought, Rose stood up, put her plate on the table, and rushed out of the house. She had to get to the office. She had to send the message of Bad Wolf out into the universe, but this time, not as a message to herself. As a message to the Doctor.

**A/N: You know you want to press the button below and review.. :) **


	5. Realisations and Messages

_A/N: As promised! Chapter 5! I shall dedicate this chapter to Bubblez-rocks-your-sock, and Raxacoricofallapatorius cos the egged me on to write it now! _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"…and that, Martha, is what void stuff is!"

Martha was sat leaning up against the wall of the TARDIS her head lolling to one side, drifting in and out of sleep. _'The Doctor's certainly got a gob!' _

She sat up straight and looked at the Doctor. His chocolate brown eyes staring at her, waiting for her to react.

She frowned, "So.. void stuff… is the stuff that you kinda get covered in when you travel through the void between two universes.. kinda like TARDIS background radiation?"

"Yep!" The Doctor beamed at her.

'_Why the hell didn't he say that in the first place?'_

"Right! And the whole point in you telling me was…?"

"Umm.." The Doctor scratched his head. His 10th incarnation seemed to forget things slightly more easily than his other bodies, but the he had to reason with himself, he was knocking on a bit, he was bound to start forgetting things!

He looked around him looking for something to prompt his memory. His eyes scanned around the TARDIS console room, when something silver glinted in the corner of his eye. Now her remembered. Cybermen.

"Because, that cyberman over there," he pointed, " came from the void between the two earths. Which is impossible.. I closed the void myself, the last hole…" he broke off. When he closed the last hole in the void, he lost Rose, his beautiful English Rose forever.

The Doctor got up and walked over to the cyberman. Reaching into his inside pocket, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and opened the panel on it's chest. Maybe there was something inside that would tell him more about where it came from. A long shot, but the Doctor needed to search down every avenue.

"Now this is strange. The emotional inhibitor's been removed.. How many people alive, would know what one is? "

He stood up and as he did he noticed something carved into the left leg of the cyberman.

"Now what have we here?" He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his glasses, flipping them out, and placing them on the end of his nose. He leant down, closer to the leg.

"Blaidd Drwg… Blaidd Drwg.. where have I heard that before..?" he mumbled to himself.

Martha walked towards him, wondering what he was on about.

"What?"

"Blaidd Drwg. I've heard that before. Hang on a minute!" The Doctor leapt up so suddenly he made Martha jump. He jumped towards the console, palm to his forehead – cursing his own slowness - a look of pure glee spread across his face.

"Martha! It's ROSE! ROSE! I've found her Martha! ROSE!"

Martha looked up at him. _'Why didn't I guess? Of course it's Rose, she's all he ever talks about. Rose this, Rose that.. '_ She hitched a fake smile onto her face and attempted to join in on his excitement.

"Oh Doctor that's fantastic! How d'you know it's her?"

"Blaidd Drwg!"

She looked at him blankly.

"Blaidd Drwg is welsh for Bad Wolf."

Still nothing.

"Rose _is _the Bad Wolf. When I was in my ninth body the words Bad Wolf followed us around, everywhere we went there they were, Bad Wolf, or in this case, Blaidd Drwg. I thought it was something.. bad.." he said lamely, " but Rose, oh she worked it out. She was the Bad Wolf, and she had scattered the words to lead her to the Platform even after I sent her back to earth. She saved my life."

Martha looked at him. She'd never seen him this excited about anything they'd done yet. It almost broke her heart that it had to be Rose that got him like this.

"But Martha! You know what this means don't you?" By this point the Doctor was literally bouncing up and down like an excited school boy. "It means," he cut in before she could even draw breath, "that I can get her back! Martha! I can get Rose back!"

'_Oh fab. Rose.'_

"But how… " he said quietly and he walked off down the corridor.

Martha had an idea. But she was reluctant to speak up. She loved travelling with the Doctor, and she didn't want Rose to spoil it by coming back. She knew she was being selfish, but was a bit of happiness with the Doctor too much to ask?

She sighed. "Doctor. Can the TARDIS not find the hole? The hole Rose," she couldn't help but add a note of distain to Rose's name. She knew the Doctor wouldn't pick u p on it, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. To be honest, she wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. "the hole Rose found and sent the cyberman through?"

"She should be able too," the Doctor bounded towards the Console flicking switches, pressing button, twirling things and grinning manically.

"Then why can't you put the TARDIS through the hole? And bring Rose back with you."

"I wish I could. But with the hole the size it is, I'd cause two universes to collapse." He remembered Rose saying 'So' when he told her that on the beach in Norway. So unlike her, yet at the same time, the exact thing he'd have said in her position. They were so alike, so similar, so destined to be together.

"Then send Rose a message."

"Oh Martha! I could just hug you right now. But I need to find this hole!"

Martha looked at him. She'd realised in those few minutes that she needed to go home. Her trip in the TARDIS, her stint as a companion was coming to an end. But she didn't feel as sad as she thought she would when her time ended. She was content. She was just the one there to temporarily fill a hole in the Doctor's being until Rose came back. And if she was coming back, then there was no need for her, and the Doctor would be happy. Happy and without her.

_A/N: There is a button right below here you so know you want to press and review for meeee!_


	6. Letters

Finally finished the chapter so I can update it! Yay-ness! Please review! Lots of nice reviews might make me write the next chapter faster!!

* * *

Rose didn't sleep that night. She was too hyped up about finding the hole, that she actually couldn't sleep.

The next morning, Jackie and Pete rose to find Rose hunched over a cup of coffee an exhausted look on her face. She was still wearing the clothes she'd worn the day before.

"Rose, sweetie, go shower and get changed, and I'll run you into work. Unless you'd rather sleep." Pete said, walking over to the coffee machine, pouring himself and Jackie a cup.

"How can I sleep until I know he's got my message?"

"Message?"

"I sent him a message through the hole. He can get one back through, I know it, he's the Doctor."

"Oh sweetie, how about you go for a shower and a nap, and we'll wake you if there's a call or something, okay?"

"Mmm okay. I'm exhausted." Mumbled Rose, standing up and shuffling towards the door.

Half an hour later, Jackie went to go and check on Rose, and it seemed she'd gone upstairs, laid down on her bed, and fallen asleep straight away. Jackie walked over to her daughter, and plopped herself down on the corner of her bed. She gazed down at her, and pushed the blonde hairs that were over Rose's face back to reveal her beautiful sleeping face. Jackie's eyes gazed down to Rose's arms to see she was holding something. Slowly and carefully, she prized it away to see it was a framed photo of Rose at the Doctor, taken God knows where, and if truth be told, she wasn't sure she really cared. Not that she wanted Rose to know this, but she was jealous of her daughter, travelling with a man she loves, enjoying her life as much as she could. All Jackie had ever done was raise Rose, only to have her leave her for an alien. Jackie put the photo back next to Rose, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mum?" Rose had woken up.

Jackie turned. Rose was sat up on her bed facing her mother, picture lying next to her.

"Just checking you were okay, no news yet though," and with that Rose's mobile buzzed on the table by her bed. Rose lunged for it, and answered it immediately.

"Hello"

"Rose, we need you here now, this, this cyberman just appeared through the hole, and you told me to ring you if anything happened."

"Tom, does it have the words 'Blaidd Drwg' on its leg?"

"Hang on I'll check," there was a short pause, "yes there is, how did you know?"

"Because it's him. I'll be there in 10," and she hung up running towards her mum.

"Mum, it's him!"

15 minutes later Rose was looking over the cyberman. There, on the leg of was the words 'Blaidd Drwg' that Rose had written only hours before. She was looking for a message from him. Any sign that he'd found it and sent it back, and that it simply hadn't fallen back through the hole. Something. Anything.

She blinked. There on the leg below her own writing, was a few circles and lines encased in one larger circle. It was Gallifreyan. It was her name, the only word the Doctor had shown her to write. It was the symbol on the front of her diary, and it was the symbol she'd had tattooed on her hip. It was him. Who else could write Gallifreyan, and know that Rose was the Bad Wolf?

The excitement of seeing these words soon faded slightly as there was no other sign from the Doctor. Pete, Jackie, Mickey and Jake had all turned up and were stood around the table the cyberman was on. There had to be something more.

"What am I going to do now?" Rose was on the brink of tears.

"Oh sweetie" Jackie went forward to hug her when Pete held out his hand.

"Wait a minute. Look at this. The panel on its chest. It's turned around. Someone's taken it off"

Rose leant forward. How had she been so blind?

Pete flicked out a penknife from his pocket and flipped it off. It had been placed lightly back into place and came off with no difficulty. Inside the chest cavity were 2 envelopes. One was marked 'Rose' the other, 'Jackie and Pete'. Rose rushed and opened the envelope to reveal a letter, written in immaculate handwriting.

_Dear Rose,_

_I can't believe it. I am writing you a letter that I know you will receive at last. The shock you gave me sending a cyberman through almost gave me a heart attack – never do that to me again!_

Rose smiled, she could hear the Doctor in her head reading it, and could see him 'telling her off'.

_Oh Rose! I miss you so much! I've tried so hard to get you back. Trust you to find the way, outsmarting me and the TARDIS (she misses you too)._

_But Rose, I still can't get through to you yet. The hole in the void isn't big enough, and the universes would still collapse if I tried. You need to make it bigger. Me sending this through had made it bigger, but still not enough._

_Rose, do this, and we can be together again. Send something bigger through. Spread the hole and make it big enough for me to come through it._

_I love you Rose Tyler, and now I know you're there, I'm not losing you again. _

_Your Doctor._

_xxxx_

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. He was coming to get her. There was one hurdle, one small little thing she had to do and she could see her Doctor again.

* * *

Sorry! But you're gonna have to wait just a lil bit longer before the reunion! 


	7. Together

_A/N: I believe, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I've finally got it done, after dodging out of revision and yaddayaddayadda from my parents. BUT here is it! Enjoy muchly! _

_I apologise for the delay in this one, and the future chapters, cos exam season is upon us, and I have my A Levels and I have to revise and actually turn up to them so... but, I will try my hardest to update soooooon. _

* * *

The Doctor was the most excited Martha had ever seen him. Since sending the cyberman back through the hole he'd been like an excited chipmunk, bouncing everywhere and just being generally cheerful. And what was more; he was singing. She'd never heard him sing before. She'd realised that in the recent months she'd been travelling with him, he was steadily getting happier, as time was passing, and he was busy saving planets again, but it was Rose that had made him like this, not her.

The Doctor was worried though. He was, indeed, incredibly excited, and he was almost certain that the cyberman had got back to her, the TARDIS had sent it back, and he trusted her implicitly. The one issue clouding his mind right then was what she was going to do to make the hole bigger. The something had to be big enough to enlarge the hole enough for the TARDIS, but he had no idea what she'd find. He was relieved too though. He now knew that if this didn't work, that Rose knew that he loved her. Out of the whole ordeal of Canary Wharf and Bad Wolf Bay, the thing that had hurt him the most was the fact he never got to declare his love for Rose. He hoped she knew how he felt, but the fact those three words had never left his mouth had haunted and pained him all these months.

--

Rose was sat at her desk in the Torchwood offices scrolling through the pages of technology and equipment that she could send through. Scouring the warehouses, and Pete's brain as to what was big enough to go through. She was getting sick of this. She'd found a way of getting the Doctor back, he had contacted her, told her he loved her, but that couldn't be it. She needed to find something. Nothing turned up. She lowered her head into her hands and let out a small sob. How can she leave it at that? She had found a way to get back, but now couldn't. it just wasn't fair.

She went home. Sat at the table, leaning on one arm, playing with her food with the fork she was as depressed and as down as ever. Pete looked across the table at her. He knew this was going to happen, and he hated that it had. Especially after she received a letter from him, and she just couldn't send anything.

"Rose, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"No Dad, it's not over yet, there has to be something, a ship or, or " Rose had started to cry again, "There has to be!"

Pete was on the verge of tears himself. He needed to see the Doctor, not as much as Rose, but he had so many questions. He wanted to thank him. He desperately wanted to help her, but he couldn't think of anything. There wasn't anything.

Rose had pulled herself together quickly. She only let herself cry in short bursts, in case he came. She didn't want him to see her crying like on the beach again.

"I've been thinking. Thinking of things that we found while travelling. And one thing is stuck in my mind. On my earth, we came across a Chula warship, well, it was an ambulance anyway, but before he regenerated. That would be big enough if only we had one here."

"Chula? When did it land?" A light had flicked on in Pete's mind. He'd heard of a Chula ship before, he just wished he knew where.

"1941. In London. Not far from here actually. Why?"

"Oh Rose! Come with me!"

She dropped her fork and ran for the door close behind Pete. Jackie walked out of the nursery with the baby but they didn't even hear her shout at them.

--

"Rose is this it?"

Pete was sat at the desk of his Torchwood office pointing to the screen.

"YES! Oh my God how did it get here? Jack bought it down to bring us in and con us in my world."

"This is parallel remember. What happens in your world, something similar might happen here. In 1941 during the London Blitz, this fell to this world of it's own accord. The Torchwood of the time picked it up, as it obviously isn't a bomb, and remember, anything that's Alien is 'ours'. It's been in the store room and forgotten about, it's a miracle I remembered it was there!"

"OH DAD!" She hugged him tightly. She'd grown accustom to calling him Dad now, even though he truly wasn't her father. And he seemed to like it anyway.

All Rose had to do was send this through and it would stretch the hole. He could come through. Come to her.

While Pete was getting the access codes and information about the ship, Rose was planning out a letter to put inside it to send to the Doctor. She grabbed the notepad and pen on his desk and sat in the chair opposite.

_Dear Doctor,_

_I can't believe it's really you, and that if you're reading this letter you're on you way to me at last. I've been waiting for this moment for months, I can't believe that it's about to happen. I've missed you so much Doctor. _

_Please hurry to me Doctor, I need to see you, and to be with you again._

_Love always, _

_Your Rose_

_xXx_

It was short, Rose realised, and after all these months she'd waited, she was finally getting to see him again, yet she didn't know what to say to him, what to write.

--

The Doctor seemed to be dozing on the sofa his head lolling to the side. He'd refused to move from the console room in case the alarms went off because Rose had sent something through. The console started bleeping and the Doctor was instantly awake and up by the monitor. The TARDIS had detected something in the vortex. Something was floating around. It had to be from her.

Martha, on the other hand, was bored stiff. They'd been floating around in the vortex for days now, and being cooped up with a 'man' who was an excited schoolboy one minute and then a down and desperate man the next, at every bleep the TARDIS made, wasn't much fun. She wanted to go home. She knew the she didn't belong here anymore, and this waiting around, and then having to meet _Rose _was just torture. She couldn't help but think Rose's name with out it dripping distain, and she hadn't even met her yet. _'Although,'_ she thought, _'the Doctor loves her, so she really can't be that bad can she. Maybe I'll like her after all.'_

"MARTHA! It's her! She's done it!" the Doctor shouted from the console room. Martha was walking down the corridor when the TARDIS when it lurched and tumbled, sending Martha flying to the floor. Suddenly it stopped moving again, and wearily she stood up and walked to the console room. The Doctor was dusting off his backside, having clearly fallen over himself, and was looking intently at the monitor. His eyes were scrunched up, and he was peering through his thick rimmed glasses. A grin appeared across his face.

"We're here! Earth! Pete's World! Rose's World!"

'_Oh fab.' _"Oh Doctor that's wonderful! Where did we land though?"

"I made sure we landed by the Tyler residence."

He was jumping around looking for his coat. When he couldn't find it easily he forgot about it, and bounded to the door, wrenched it open, and dashed out at the speed of light. Martha ran to try and keep up with him, but he was too far ahead. She gave it up as a bad job and went back to her room. To pack.

The Doctor ran up to Pete's mansion's front door and knocked enthusiastically.

"I'm coming," shouted a voice from inside. The Doctor was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet at the door. If this was the real earth and they were on the Powell estate he'd have gone in himself, but he was being polite.

"Jackie!" he shouted as she opened the door, only to receive a slap across his cheek that left it red and stinging. Which was swiftly followed by a kiss and a hug.

"That was for leaving Rose like that, and then vanishing on the beach. And this is for coming back for her. But she's not here. She's at work. Torchwood, Canary Wharf, fourth floor. Take the car." And she handed him the keys that were on the table by the door.

--

The Doctor was still reeling after his encounter with Jackie as he sped through the traffic. His cheek still stung and it was red, and he had to kiss Jackie again, something he'd promised himself after last time he never wanted to experience again. And now he was driving her car too. He didn't want to, he protested, but she didn't want him whisking Rose off again before bringing her home again, so she wouldn't let him take the TARDIS. And after that slap, he wasn't going to argue.

He pulled up in the 'non parking zone' and raced through the glass from doors. He flashed his psychic paper at the guards and raced up to the lift.

"Come on, come on, come on!!" it was taking too long. He ran up the stairs taking them 2 at a time. He was minutes from Rose. At last.

He burst through the doors at the top of the fourth flight of stairs. He slowed to a walk, so not to attract attention. He was catching his breath when it caught in his throat. He could see her. Her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, her back to him, talking to Pete.

Pete saw him, and his eyes widened and a smile appeared across his face. The Doctor raised a finger to his lips, and Pete's face slackened down to it's original look, apart from the glint in his eyes.

The Doctor crept up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her around. She stared at him. Blinked, her jaw dropping, blinked again and gasped.

"Doctor!"

He leaned in and kissed her. Finally.

* * *

A/N: There's more to come when I can:) 


	8. Birthday Presents

_Here we go! Chapter 8 fresh off the press! Enjoy:) _

_Sorry for the delay btw.. I blame exams.. but I have a whole week off next week, I'll try and do more! Not much left till the end now though :O

* * *

_

Rose closed her eyes, not quite believing that he was there, and that he was actually kissing her. Reluctantly, she pulled back, and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Doctor!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and a grin flitted across her mouth. She couldn't believe it. It was him, and he was finally holding her in his arms once again.

She leant into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck and shoulder, taking in his smell of aftershave, soap and his mild scent of bananas.

"Oh Rose!"

All around them, people, employees of Torchwood were gathered, watching this touching reunion, tears in their eyes.

Their arms were entwined around each other's bodies, both of them had grinning tear stained faces, each still not believing it was happening.

The Doctor pulled himself from Rose's embrace and raised his hands to her face. His thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Rose Tyler… I love you."

Rose let out a gleeful sob, tears flowing from her eyes and a grin plastered on her face.

"Quite right too"

A silly smile appeared on the Doctor's face as he pulled her into his chest, holding her tight, wanting never to let go again.

Pete walked over to them, fighting off his own tears.

"Doctor. I knew you'd come for her. Someday." And he held out a hand for the Doctor to shake. Rose pulled herself from the hug, and stood next to the Doctor, her arm around his back. The Doctor shook Pete's hand, and pulled him into a hug. "We should go."

The Doctor nodded and looked down at Rose. His arm was around her shoulders, playing with her hair, and hers was around his waist. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, still not believing it was real. He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the nose, and they walked slowly down the corridor, and to the lift.

The lift pinged open, and they walked in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Rose pulled herself from him, and looked up into his chocolate eyes.

"You came back, you did it."

"No Rose, you did. I'm here because of you."

She smiled, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said," she paused, "That you loved me."

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. I love you Rose, I just wish I'd said it before."

Tears streamed from her eyes. He pulled her towards him, holding her in his arms. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he felt her sob into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. They were together at last.

--

After a slow walk home, in which they talked about the time in which they had been apart, what they had done, what they had felt. The Doctor told Rose of Martha, wondering what she would say.

"I.. I have a new companion Rose. Her name's Martha, Martha Jones, she alright, nothing compared to you though."

Rose smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be happy without someone travelling with you, I'm so happy you found someone to save the galaxy with." She seemed happy about it, but the Doctor could tell there was a sense of jealousy towards Martha.

"Rose, oh my sweet Rose, where do we go from here. Do, do you want to come back with me? And travel again."

Rose stopped and looked at him. "Of course I do Doctor! Do you want me to come?"

"Oh Rose, of course I do, but, it's just, you'll have to leave Jackie and Pete again, do you really want to do that? Could you do it? I don't want to ask anything of you that you don't want to do."

Rose looked away. She wanted to be with the Doctor so much, but she would find it hard leaving her mother. Memories of Canary Wharf flashed through her mind. The Doctor had just sent her to Pete's World, but she went back. She told him that she'd made her decision a long time ago, that she wouldn't leave him.

"I made my decision a long time ago, Doctor.."

The Doctor expected this, and said it with her.

"..I'm never going to leave you."

He pulled her into another hug. He'd missed this so much, holding her, loving her, her just being with him. He never wanted to let her go again.

"We should get back to yours. We don't have to hurry, but we can go when you like."

"I want to go soon. I'm sick of it here, and I've missed you so much, and the TARDIS and travelling, why waste any time?" She grinned at him. It was true, she needed to get out of this world, it wasn't hers, she didn't belong.

They walked off, each holding the other as close as they could. Together. At last, and forever.

--

Martha wanted to leave. Yet she didn't. She loved travelling with the Doctor, but with Rose back, she didn't want to invade and be the odd one out. She was sat on her bed, her bags packed, as a single tear rolled down her face. She had to go, she knew it, and her wanting to stay was just selfish, she knew Rose and the Doctor had been apart for so long, and that he loved her, and it wasn't her right to be there anymore. She decided that when they landed on real Earth, she would slip out quietly.

--

When Rose and the Doctor eventually got back to her house, Jackie was furious. They'd left her car at Torchwood. The Doctor was hoping he wouldn't receive another slap, and was entirely grateful when Jackie kept her hands to herself. Rose took the Doctor upstairs to her room while she packed, to save her from the wrath of her mother, and as she opened her door, she saw a small package on her bed.

She walked over and picked it up and read the label. It said:

'_Rose,_

_Happy Birthday sweetheart._

_  
Love always,_

_Mum and Dad xxx'_

She'd completely forgotten, it was her birthday! She'd been so caught up in the Doctor-is-coming-back scenario that she'd forgotten. She opened the box and inside was a small photo of her, Jackie, Pete, Mickey and the baby. She gasped and raised a hand to her throat. On the back were 2 simple words. '_Remember us'_ Rose let out a small sob and the Doctor looked over at her. He'd awkwardly been examining his fingernails, but the sound that emitted from Rose made his look up, a worried expression on his face.

The Doctor took the picture from Rose's hands and looked at it. He'd forgotten it was her birthday. So much had happened that day, her birthday was the last thing on his mind.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, I haven't got you anything though.." he looked slightly uncomfortable and pulled her into a hug.

"You are the best birthday present I could wish for." She knew it sounded cheesy and cliché but it was so true. There was nothing she could have wanted more on her birthday than to see him again. And here he was, holding her close once more, on her birthday.

--

Jackie knew that Rose would go with the Doctor, and that she would never see her daughter again after she walked through the doors to the TARDIS. The picture was so that she'd remember. If she never got to see her again, she wanted her to at least remember them.

--

The goodbye was a tearful one at that. Pete trying to be brave, but failing miserably, Jackie holding on to her daughter with all her might not wanting to let go, yet knowing she really had to. Mickey wasn't there. He couldn't be there to lose Rose again to the Doctor. Even the Doctor had tears in his eyes, for he knew that he was pulling Rose from her family forever. He was determined to try and keep a small hole in the void when it closed, so that her mobile could still contact them, but a phone call couldn't beat a hug. He would have to love her so much more to make it up to her, taking her from them.

Rose managed to pull herself from her mothers arms, both of their faces tear stained and blotchy. She walked backwards from her, and towards the Doctor. She turned as she got to him, nuzzling her face into his chest as he walked with her, his arm around her shoulders.

They walked down the path towards the TARDIS. Rose broke away from him and pulled a chain from around her neck.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long," and she slipped the TARDIS key into the lock and turned it. She slowly pushed open the door.

As she did, a small coloured woman ran towards the door.

"Doctor, you're back final- oh," Martha's face fell as she saw Rose.

"You must be Martha," Rose said kindly as she wiped tears from her face and held out her hand. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

Martha extended her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Rose."

'_She's not so bad, maybe this will work.' _Thought Martha, maybe I don't have to go at all, only as she thought that, the Doctor followed Rose into the TARDIS, and she watched as Rose went around kissing parts of the console, stroking them, before running up to the Doctor and hugging him long, and lovingly. She'd hugged him herself, of course, but never like that, never with such passion, and never with a kiss. She did have to go. And soon.


	9. Forever

_A/N: This, my dear friends is it. The end. The finale. The final chapter. It's been a pleasure writing this for you, I really do hope you've enjoyed reading it! _

_Oh, Raxacoricofallapatorius beta'd this chapter for me!_

_I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy:o)_

_Oooh, and it carries on straight from the previous chapter too.

* * *

_

The Doctor pulled himself from Rose reluctantly.

"So then, first trip back, where do you want to go?"

"Home. I want to go home. I want to be on my Earth for a day or two." Rose said, her eyes brimmed with tears once again as she looked up at the Doctor.

He smiled. He wasn't surprised, despite living on 'Earth', he knew she'd missed it.

"Anything for you. Powell Estate today's date do you?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank-you."

He wiped the tear from her cheek, placed a light kiss on her forehead, and moved over to the console, and fiddled around setting the date and destination.

Rose looked over to Martha. She was still stood near the door, an awkward look on her face as if she was imposing.

She walked over to her. She felt a bit awkward in doing so, but surely not as much as Martha was feeling, stood there, all left out, and well, awkward!

"So.. how did you get to travel with the Doctor then?" asked Rose, cautiously, although she wasn't sure why.

"Oh, we met in hospital. I am, or well.. was a medical student, and there was some kind of kind of blood drinking thing there.."

"A vampire you mean? I met one of those once.. don't care to do that again" Rose cut in.

"No, a Plasmavore.. drank the blood to pretend to be human." Martha was annoyed now. How could Rose think that she didn't know what a vampire was?

"Oh right, I'm sorry, so, he what after that?" Rose did seem really sorry.

"Well.." Martha carried on tentatively. She decided that she actually really didn't like Rose. She was a bit too.. well she didn't really know what she was, she just didn't like her.

Rose listened. She could feel her heart breaking. Although she was with the Doctor now, she just wished she had been there when that happened, been the one to save the Doctor's life, been the one who had helped to save the planet… again.

The Doctor had walked up behind Rose and slipped his hands around her waist and was holding her tightly. Martha stopped talking, and looked at them. Rose had turned her face to look at him as he rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the nose and she giggled. Martha looked on with a sense of jealousy in her stomach. She wanted that with the Doctor, to be held in his arms and loved. But she knew it would never happen, even if he hadn't got Rose back. She sighed inwardly and walked off.

"Martha? Where you off too? We're about to land on Earth." The Doctor called after her.

"I'm just getting something to give to my mum when we land." She called back, as she walked down the corridor towards her room. The truth was, she was getting her stuff.

With a loud bang, as was custom, the TARDIS landed. Rose ran to the door, throwing it open and jumping through it. She stopped just beyond the TARDIS and closed her eyes, tilted her head to the sky and breathed in deeply. She was back. Home. Earth. Her Earth. A smile crept on her face as she felt the Doctor come to stand next to her. She was home, on Earth with the man she loved so much with her, loving her back.

--

Back in the TARDIS, Martha was gathering up the last of her things. Tears began to rise, and she swallowed them down hard, determined not to cry. Not yet. She walked into the console room, bag in hand, and stopped. She moved towards the console, and reached for a pen and the Doctor's notepad. She paused, wondering what to write.

"_Thank-you"_

She ripped the note from the pad and stuck it to the monitor, placing her TARDIS key on the top, letting her hand linger on the console. She knew by now that the TARDIS got inside your mind and translated, and could read your thoughts. It was part of the team as much as the Doctor and her, or Rose, were.

"Thank-you." Martha said, a sob threatening to release itself from her throat. The TARDIS hummed a low sad note as Martha walked towards the door. She opened it slightly and saw the Doctor and Rose standing there, holding each other. She could go, and she wouldn't be missed or seen. It was better that way, for her to slip off unnoticed.

--

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Welcome home."

Rose opened her eyes and turned to look at the Doctor, tears in her eyes once more. "Thank-you." Her voice was quavering, and the Doctor could tell she was trying not to cry. He pulled her into his chest, his hand stroking her hair.

"I .. I bought your flat by the way" The Doctor said, a slight embarrassed tone in his voice, "It's exactly how you left it."

Rose pulled herself from his chest, tears trails down her cheeks, a look of sheer disbelief on her face. "Really? Can we go – " she stopped, the Doctor pulling keys from his pocket and holding them out in his palm for her to take. Her eyes lit up and she ran off towards the block of flats just behind her. The Doctor smiled. She was back. He still couldn't believe it. It had only been hours since they'd been reunited, yet it felt to him as though it was mere minutes, his feelings hadn't changed.

He walked back to the TARDIS, to check to see if Martha was still there and to lock it.

He opened the door, and peered in. Martha wasn't to be seen. He shouted her name and there was no sound. He walked in, his brow furrowed with thought. He walked to the console and found her note. He read it and picked up the TARDIS key, his hearts feeling slightly heavy. He'd quite liked Martha. She was nothing compared to Rose, but she was a change, and she'd saved his life at least twice. He knew it was for the best though, he didn't want to be in the situation he was in with Rose and Sarah-Jane again. _'and besides,'_ his mind began to wander, _'now you can have Rose to yourself again.'_

--

Rose was sat up in her old flat, sat on the sofa in the main room, looking around her, memories of her mum, Mickey, even Pete when she met him on the day he died, came flooding back to her. She'd left them all behind in a flash to be with the Doctor, but she didn't count on missing them so much, so soon. The Doctor walked in, and sat down next to her. He held out her mobile phone. He'd done his jiggery pokery on it again, and she knew she'd be able to call anyone, anywhere at any time now, but not who she wanted too. Although she had wanted to be with the Doctor so bad, she knew she'd miss her mum, miss never speaking to her again.

The Doctor knew what she was thinking. "Call her."

"But how?" Rose looked up at him, "I couldn't call you when I was stuck the other side of the void, how can I call her now?"

"Just… try..."

Rose took her phone from him, and dialled her mums mobile. After a few rings she heard what she thought was the line being cut, but instead it was her mum answering the phone and then seemingly dropping it. Rose gasped as she heard Jackie's voice from the other end.

"Rose? Rose is that you?"

"Mum?" Her forehead creased up with disbelief as she looked at the Doctor and heard her mother talking to her again.

"Rose, where are you? Why are you calling me?"

She couldn't speak. There was a lump in her throat.

The Doctor took the phone from her, and raised it to his own ear.

"Jackie, it's the Doctor."

"Where's Rose? Has something happened to her?"

" No Jackie it's fine, she's just a bit… overwhelmed."

"Did you do what you said you'd do in your letter?"

"Yes, I couldn't keep you from her completely, I've left a tiny hole left for the signal to get through, so you can keep contact."

Rose looked at him, a look of sheer love on her face. He'd done that just for her. He loved he enough that he'd even sorted it so she could still speak to Jackie, despite what he thought of her.

--

Jackie was sat at the kitchen table, the letter from the Doctor in her hands, crumpled at the edges, as she had kept reading it, over and over again.

"_Dear Jackie and Pete._

_If I can get through the void to Rose and to you, the one thing I can almost guarantee happening is Rose coming back with me. Now, as much as I love that idea, and want that to happen, I can't help but think about the fact that she will be leaving you forever. I love her too much to see her feeling so hurt because you are so close, yet so far away from her, like I have been for so long. Because of this, I'm going to leave a small hole in the void when the TARDIS closes it. I doubt we'll ever get through again, but you can talk to her. I'll zap her phone, so she'll be able to phone you. And don't worry, I'll make her call a lot. _

_I'm sure this letter is surprising you a bit, not only because we found a way through the void, but because I said I loved her. Oh Jackie, that's so true. I love her so much, and I know, I know you don't like me and have your reservations, there's no point in hiding them, but I promised you once that I'd keep her safe. I promise you that again, you and Pete, and I promise, I promise that I will love her forever. You'll worry, I know you will, but please try not too. I will keep her safe, keep her loved, keep her alive for you. I promise._

_The Doctor."_

Suddenly, her phone began to buzz next to her, and as she looked at the screen, she saw the word 'Rose' and answered it, but as soon as she'd pressed the answer key, she dropped the phone. Cursing herself she picked it up and hurriedly raised it to her ear.

"Rose? Rose is that you?"

After a few seconds pause, she heard Rose's voice clear as crystal. "Mum?"

"Rose, where are you? Why are you calling me?"

Jackie had to fight back the tears. It was less than an hour since she'd left, and already she was calling her. She would miss her daughter so much, but she knew she didn't belong here. She didn't either, but Rose was meant for the stars. She was meant to be out there, with him, the Doctor, travelling. It was her destiny Jackie had come to realise, not long after Rose had left with the new Doctor after he'd changed his face. New Doctor, but it was the same life. Rose's life.

"Jackie, it's me the Doctor."

"Where's Rose? Has something happened to her?"

'_What's happened? Oh lord did something go wrong when the vanished again? Was she ill? Where was she?'_

"No Jackie it's fine, she's just a bit… overwhelmed."

"Did you do what you said you'd do in your letter?"

Jackie breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was okay. She was alive.

"Yes, I couldn't keep you from her completely, I've left a tiny hole left for the signal to get through, so you can keep contact."

"Thank-you, thank-you Doctor."

Jackie felt a tear cascade down her cheek. Maybe Rose being with him wasn't the worst thing in the world after all. He did seem to care.

--

A few days past, and Rose decided she was ready to go. The Doctor had told her about Martha leaving, and if truth be told, she wasn't too sad about it. She wanted the Doctor to keep the flat, keep it as a little hideaway for them, somewhere they could go to relax maybe. She'd spent the few days in the flat, living her life there just to remember. She hadn't gone back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor refused to let her out of his sight. After so long apart, he wasn't willing to let her go again and so soon.

"Let's go somewhere. Somewhere new." Rose said suddenly as her and the Doctor were cuddled up on the sofa one evening watching television.

The Doctor jumped at the chance. He did love snuggling down with Rose in the evening and sharing her bed with her at night, but it wasn't him no matter how much he tried. He needed to be with the stars, and he knew Rose did too. Despite being there to remember and to relax he could tell her was itching to get back to the TARDIS and pick up their lives where they left off, travelling, saving planets, exploring.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

Rose looked up at him. She was still trying to get over the fact that they were together, and together as a couple as well. She knew, she knew he loved her, before now, before they were separated until now, he'd almost told her twice. She remembered. She could hear his voice in her head "humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you-- " and then that day on the beach. He'd gone, he'd vanished, before he got to tell her.

Rose looked into his eyes, deep pools of chocolate, filled to the brim with love for her. She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back, slowly deepening the kiss. Their bodies entwined, the souls joined, and they were together. Together forever.

Fin

_A/N: I actually can't believe this is over! It's been such a big thing writing this, and it's actually the longest thing I've ever written!_

_I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers. Your kind reviews mean so much to me, and have raised my confidence in my writing abilities so much, you won't even believe. Me writing this, and getting all these reviews has just been fantastic so thank-you._

_I feel that the fabulous bubblez-rocks-your-socks deserves a personal thank-you. If it wasn't for her, this wouldn't have been written, because I wouldn't have even thought about writing it. I may have had the idea, but that's as far as it would go. So thank-you bubblez!_

_I still can't believe it's ended though! I really do hope you've enjoyed reading it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it, despite the fact it has taken me a long time. Thank-you again!_

_And don't worry. I have plenty of projects in the pipeline now, so you can expect another proper story quite soon I hope! And I'll keep my one shots and song fics going too!_


	10. The Future

_I said on the previous chapter, that it was the last, and I said thank-you to everyone, and that still applies!_

_Rhosyn is pronounced "Ross-in" by the way.. It looks kinda alien, but it's actually Rose in Welsh. :o)_

_And to the epilogue..._

* * *

3 years later…

"Ow ow owww, Rhosyn, don't pull daddy's ears please," the Doctor pleaded, his 18 month daughter held high up on his chest in his left arm, while he fiddled with the dials on the console with his right hand.

Little Rhosyn simply gurgled happily and continued to tug at the Doctor's ear and his hair, ruffling it slightly.

At the sound of the Doctor complaining, Rose looked up from where she was sat, having a few moments of well deserved relaxation. She smiled up at them. They were so cute together, the two most important people in her life, right there with her. The Doctor was actually becoming domesticated, and their lovely daughter Rhosyn was absolutely perfect. She had Jackie's nose, and the Doctor's eyes, deep pools of chocolate that glistened with the laughter emitting from her as she attempted to dismember her father.

"Come on, give her here," she walked over to the Doctor, arms outstretched and Rhosyn turned and practically fell into her mothers arms.

"Thanks, I was attempting to get the TARDIS back on course for home, and this little one," he said, reaching his hand over and tickling his little daughter lightly so she gurgled delightedly, "wasn't helping."

"Why're we going to Earth?" Rose enquired, hefting Rhosyn higher up her hip.

"It's a surprise," the Doctor said, smirking slightly.

He turned slightly so he was facing his girls directly.

'_Ol' girl, you couldn't do me a huge favour could you?'_ the Doctor thought, telepathically talking to the TARDIS.

She hummed.

'_Thanks, play pen for Rhosyn for a few minutes?'_

She hummed again, and a small play pen appeared by the captains chair.

The Doctor smiled, and took his daughter from Rose, and lowered her into the play pen. He stood up straight, and moved towards Rose.

He put his arms around her waist bringing her into him, and she looped her arms around his neck. He leant down and lightly kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," She said back, leaning up to kiss him again, but he raised his hand from her waist and placed a finger on her lips. Rose looked slightly put out, but the Doctor began to speak.

"3 years ago today, you came back to me, came back into my life, and once again saved me, ultimately from myself. Since then, my love for you has grown and grown, and I hope yours has for me." He paused, and Rose nodded, her gaze so direct and intent and that she hadn't realised that the TARDIS had landed, as the Doctor had fixed the 'landing gear' while Rose was pregnant, and it no longer crashed to the ground.

The Doctor took her hand and led her to the doorway, walking backwards his gaze never leaving Rose's.

They reached the doors and he spoke again.

"You were brought back to me for a reason Rose, and I'm not prepared to let you go again." They walked out of the doors to find themselves on Hampstead Heath, at the top of the hill, the sun settling in the distance, casting a low romantic orange glow across them.

The Doctor took her other hand in his.

"You are my everything Rose, you and Rhosyn, I love you both with both of my hearts, which is why…" he paused, swallowing the lump rising in his throat, "which is why I need to say this." He rummaged in his pocket, and the sun's orange glow radiated off his face, he lowered himself to one knee.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I love you, I love you so much, which is why, with the sun, the moon and the stars as my witnesses," he said pointing in their various directions, "I ask you this. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in the history of time?"

Rose stood, shocked, tears silently falling down her cheeks. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, the man she loved, had just proposed, and she was just standing there.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she lowered herself to her knees, making herself level with him.

"Oh Doctor! From the moment I met you, till the moment I die, I will love you with all my heart and soul. Forever. Being separated from you almost killed me, but being reunited has revived me. I have everything I'd ever wanted," her tears falling fast now, "A man I love, and with whom I have a beautiful daughter." The Doctor's eyes were overflowing by now, tears cascading down his cheeks, "and I would be truly honoured to be your wife."

They both grinned at each other, and the Doctor leant in for a kiss, a kiss to bind the commitment they were going to make to each other. It was a long and passionate kiss, each of them pouring all their love for the other in every movement of their lips.

The TARDIS hummed, and the Doctor pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh yeah."

He pulled a ring from his pocket. It was beautiful, a silver band with a second band entwined around it. On top, there was a small stone, turquoise and glowing, with two smaller stones either side.

Rose gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He held it out to her, and she gladly gave him her left hand, allowing him to slip in onto her finger.

"It's made from the TARDIS," he explained, "Inside that stone is part of the vortex. If we ever get separated again Rose, remove the stone and I can find you – wherever you are – even on a parallel planet." He smiled a the look on Rose's face as she gawped at it.

She was completely lost for words. Her head was telling her to say something witty like "gorgeous and useful, it's perfect" so he could reply with some adorably cute comment, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. Instead she simply stared at it and then at him as though she'd not seen him in forever. She pulled herself together just enough so that she could reach up and old his face in her hands as she kissed him.

The kiss deepened and Rose felt the Doctor's hands, one moving over her lower back, the other in her hair.

But, as is sod's law, they were interrupted by the sound of crying coming from the inside of the TARDIS.

"Rhosyn!" Rose cried, scrambling to her feet pulling the Doctor up with her, She ran into the TARDIS to find her daughter holding herself upright with the side of the playpen, crying because she was lonely.

"It's okay sweetheart, mummy's here."

And as Rose picked up her crying child, Rhosyn stopped crying, and instead said "mummy"

Rose looked at her daughter and then at the Doctor, her jaw dropped in shock mixed with a smile.

"She.. she said 'mummy'!" Rose said pure happiness and shock in her voice.

The Doctor beamed.

"Clever little girl we've got here," and he walked over towards them, and enfolded his two girls in a huge hug.

The TARDIS made a noise almost like a sigh. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor was happy. At last.

The End.

_A/N: Okay – that really is the end now!_

_Thanks to everyone like I said before, it means more than you could imagine that you like this story! _


End file.
